The Girl With The Plait Down Her Back
by Enter HPfangirlish squeal here
Summary: A compile of storys from the amazing redhead hufflepuff Susan Bones's life. Each chapter is a new character and a new story line.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl With The Plait Down Her Back**

**/Hi I just want to explain this fanfiction to you so you aren't beyond confused. This is a collection of short stories from Susan Bone's life. Just because one thing happened in one short story (aka chapter) doesn't mean that, that is true for the next one. I basically pick a character from the Harry Potter series and create a scenario between them and Susan. P.S. to my rp friends: just because Susan may, have feelings for/hate/not care about/are mad at/e.c.t does not mean that's how she feels when I rp her.**

**Oh and I don't own the Harry Potter series or Susan Bones e.c.t**

**ENJOY! ...or not, that's cool too**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

Susan was crying, not because she was happy to see her friends Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom get married like the guest at the wedding assumed. Justin knew why, it started the day he meet Susan Bones. He was on the train to Hogwarts for the first time sitting alone, a red haired girl whom also had nowhere else to sit or anyone to sit with for that matter came into his compartment asking if she could sit there, so that's how Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Amelia Bones became friends. Justin had only known Susan for a few short minutes but he knew he would do anything in his power to protect her, he just felt a connection, something was special about her. He didn't know what until Neville Longbottom rushed in to ask about his toad. After the disorganized boy left Justin turned to Susan who was sitting there blushing so hard her freckles disappeared. Right then he knew what was special about her, everything. He wanted her to look at him like she had looked at Longbottom, he wanted her to see him like that. Since then Susan only confided her love for the Gryffindor to Justin who listened every time like the true friend he was, and never complained.

Justin was walking out of the wedding chapel with the teary eyed redhead. He couldn't stand to see her cry anymore . Not sure what he was doing, he cradled her head in his hands and carefully with his thumbs wiped away the tears brimming her shocking green eyes never taking his eyes off them. Susan looked at her friend forcing a sad sort of smile, she _was_ happy for Hannah, of course she was, but that didn't change the fact that it felt as if her heart was torn in two. Then Justin did something he had always wanted to do.

Susan was riding a cloud of emotions. One moment she was mourning the fact that she Neville, the love of her life married her friend and roommate. And then next second she was contemplating getting glasses because she could of sworn her vision was going crazy, it looked as if Justin's face was getting closer and closer to hers. Before she knew it, her best friends lips were tight on hers, but the lips soon changed to a mutual open mouth kiss like the ones you see in muggle movies. She wasn't sure what she was doing and soon realized that her arms were around his neck feeling his soft brown hair, and his hands on her face were like nothing she had ever felt before. She was happy, she was content, but mostly she was confused. Why had she not felt this way before? She had to pull away because she was laughing at her own ignorance, which Justin took as a rejection. She saw that Justin was looking at his feet muttering "Sorry Sus, don't know what came over me…" She laughed again winding her arms around the Hufflepuffs neck. Their foreheads meet and smiled for what felt like forever fighting tears of complete happiness. "I- I should of figured it out sooner."

One year latter many girls were crying. This time it was for Justin Finch-Fletchley who married the girl with the plait down her back.

**/Hoped you liked it! Sorry if you didn't! I got a long list of characters and their stories with Susan. The next one is with Harry Potter and it's- whoa! No spoilers. Psh silly readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl With The Plait Down Her Back**

**/I finally got off my lazy butt and got on it to write this down. I had actually wrote this chapter when I wrote the last one. I just haven't gotten around to it.**

**/This is a collection of short stories from Susan Bone's life. Just because one thing happened in one short story (aka chapter) doesn't mean that, that is true for the next one. I basically pick a character from the Harry Potter series and create a scenario between them and Susan. **

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was going to die. He walked through the remains of his school in a daze. Soon he found himself in the entrance hallway. One foot, the next foot, the next foot… His heart was drumming in his chest when he heard a comforting voice, "No Susan, come on, we should leave him alone." Harry whipped around to see who occupied the hallway with him. He saw a stubborn Susan Bones and a Justin Finch-Fletchley trying to pull her away from Harry's general direction. Harry wondered if these were the last people he'd ever see, he wanted one last conversation, the determined voice of the redhead intruded his thoughts with a "He won't mind just a little chat-" She turned towards about where Harry was standing, "Won't you Harry?" He shook his head and said that it was fine. Slowly Justin led Susan over to Harry, something was different about them. He didn't see what until they were right of him. "Harry, I just wanted to tell you to be careful…whatever happens." Susan said to him, but not really **to **him, she was facing a bit to the right. Her non-blinking eyes had a glaze over them that dulled the green down to almost grey. Justin shifted her with his right arm to face Harry, his only arm… "S-Susan, you're blind!" Harry stammered. Susan laughed with her mouth, but not with her eyes, never again. "Thanks for telling me Harry, I had no idea…" She paused for a moment and threw her arms around him with surprisingly good accuracy and enveloped him in a shaky hug. She was crying, "H-harry…don't die! I know you're going against You-Know-Who and all...M-my aunt, one of the greatest witches of our time died fighting him and I don't want you to die too!" She turned and attempted to kiss him on the cheek but hit his ear instead. She chuckled through her tears "I guess it doesn't help that I'm a clutz." She let go and Justin guided her over to his sided, then he extended his only hand to Harry "Good Luck" He said as they shook right hands. Harry looked at the girl with the empty eyes and back to her guide in the darkened world. "Take good care of her Justin" Harry smiled sadly, then Susan smiled and nudged Justin "Oh he is, without him there would be none of me left." Justin's head gestured to his left side "Could have been a lot worse, I could of lost her." They exchanged goodbyes and Harry continued his walk to death. Right when he stepped outside he turned around. Susan was waving him off, well she was waving to the wall and Justin adjusted her slightly so she was waving at Harry. Susan smiled sheepishly and Harry walked away. He was going to die for his friends, Susan's aunt, for the wizarding world, and the girl with the plait down her back.

**/I think it's pretty good if I say so myself. :D Let me know what you thought of it. The next one will be with Ernie ,so yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl With The Plait Down Her Back**

**/Hi! Remember me? Sorry it's been awhile. Okay so last time I lied. This is going to be Amelia Susan Bones (Susan's aunt if you're keeping track)**

**/This is a collection of short stories from Susan Bone's life. Just because one thing happened in one short story (aka chapter) doesn't mean that, that is true for the next one. I basically pick a character from the Harry Potter series and create a scenario between them and Susan.**

**/Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY THING RELATED TO THE HARRY POTTER SERIES **

"Did you hear about poor Amelia Bones?" Susan stopped eating her ice cream in mid-lick at the mention of her aunt's name. At the table next to hers there were two old ladies gossiping like they always do, the red head had been droning them out, until now.

"Oh yes," The wrinkly woman answered, her entire being was surrounded completely by purple feathers. "Bless her heart; I wonder what will happen to her niece now, the poor dear. Having first lost her parents to You-Know-Who, now she's lost her aunt to him too." Susan's body felt weak, her hand let go of her cone letting it fall to the ground. She tore out of the ice cream shop and onto the streets of Diagon Alley.

Her vision soaked by tears, Susan rushed through the Leaky Cauldron flashing back to this morning.

_Aunt Amelia smiling giving her a coin purse, and telling Susan to spend the day in Diagon Alley. Susan insisted for her to come. _

"_But Aunt Amelia, you've had a rough week to. Why don't you come along?" The younger redhead questioned._

"_Susan dear, I have a lot of work to do. You need to get out of the house more, and out of these books." Her Aunt replied laughing picking up the book Susan had been reading. So Susan had gone without her._

Susan rushed around the corner on to the street where her house was. Her mind intently focused on the way it looked when she left this morning. Two stories, the colour of dark chocolate, a low brick wall acting as a fence, Aunt Amelia waving from the porch, the dark red door behind her…the colour of blood. She saw the house surrounded by police cars; she burst in breaking through the hands that were trying to grab her. Then she saw it. Her aunt, her mentor, her only family was lying on the ground, eyes unseeing, lungs unbreathing, life…gone. Susan buckled over her aunt crying out cursing You-Know-Who with all her might.

She jumped when she felt strong hands clamp on her shoulders she looked up to see a familiar face looking down on her with sad brown eyes.

"Kingsley!" She cried out at the sight of her aunt's old friend. She shakingly stood up, surrounding him a weary hug. Though you cannot call it a hug, hugs are a gesture of happiness this was Susan holding on to life for all she's got. "She knew Kingsley, she knew." The girl with the plait down her back was holding on because all she knew had come crashing down around her.

**/hope you liked it! I'll admit I cried. I'm planning on having the next one involve her confronting the man who took her aunts place, Pius.**


End file.
